Cats and Bats get along like that
by Amy Prime04
Summary: One, ignore the crappy rhyming. Two, check out my new book. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Ya gurl Amy's back in town! And today I'll be writing about MaoMao and ador-bat. If you seen MaoMao heroes of Pure heart then you'll know what I mean. Anyway I hope you like and please no flames. Get it got it good! ;)**_

* * *

"Phew another successful win!" MaoMao said as he walked into his house as he saw his friend Badgerclops was sitting on the couch. "Welcome back MaoMao, how was your win?"

"Awesome as always. Where's Ador-bat?"

"In his room. He won't come out of there though." MaoMao looked upstairs and decided to go to Ador-bat's room.

* * *

When he finally made it upstairs, he saw his little friend under the covers of his bed crying.

MaoMao was a serious cat but he still cared for his friends. Especially Ador-bat. He walked over to his bed and sat down. "Hey, Uh Ador-bat?" The snuffing stopped as the covers lifted and a small and cute little blue bat emerge from the covers with really sad eyes. "*sniff* Yes?"

"Is everything alright?" Ador-bat nodded. "I'm fine." _Liar._ "Cmon ador-bat you know good and well that somethings bothering you."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Ador-bat said as he flipped the covers back over his body. MaoMao shook his head. That little bat. If only there was a way to- Then it suddenly hit him. It was gonna be stupid even for him, but it'll work. He smirked and slowly lifted the covers and then used his right hand to slowly wiggle his finger on Ador-bat's little tummy. He then felt movement and a little giggle escape from Ador-bat's mouth.

Once he lifted the covers to reveal the giggling bat, he begin to tickle his tummy more. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO STOP IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT! MAOMAOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Aw is the wiggle batty ticklish?"

"No stop quit it!" MaoMao then picked up his little friend and begin to tickle his ears. That made Ador-bat really squeal. "OH GOD NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO NOT MY EARHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!"

"Why? Are these whittle ears ticklish too?" MaoMao asked in a cute baby voice as he started to gently bite on Ador-bat's ears. Not enough to hurt, just enough to tickle. And it tickled badly.

Very badly.

"OMG NOW DON'T DO THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!"

"Tickle tickle tickle. What a cute ticklish little bat." MaoMao said as he slowly begin to lick Ador-bat's belt with his tongue like he was going to groom it. The little bat finally lost it. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MAKE IT STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP PLEASE MAKE IT STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" MaoMao then decided that his little friend had enough. He placed his friend down back on the bed. MaoMao has the biggest smirk on his face. "So you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Ador-bat started to breathe slowly and then he nodded. "Good, cause if you weren't I was gonna have to blow a little raspberry to your stomach." He said as he booped ador-bat's nose to make him giggle.

"So what's the problem?" MaoMao said with a serious face. Ador-bat looked down sadly and sighed. "It's the kids. They keep saying I'm to weird or too small. I just couldn't take anymore so I punched one of them in the face and I left." MaoMao widen his eyes. He knew he saw potential in Ador-bat but he never expected this.

"C'mere you." He pulled his friend into a hug. Ador-bat snuggled up into his chest to feel his best friend's warmth. "Never let those kids get to you, okay?"

"*sniffs* okay."

"You're not crying are you?"

"A little." MaoMao's smirked returned to his face as Ador-bat gulped. "Uh oh." he said as he tried to fly away but was soon caught again. "Time for some raspberries."

"No wait don't- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO NOT AGAINHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ador-bat as he soon was filled with joy again.

* * *

_**First MaoMao story. I wanted to make on of him and ador-bat bonding together cause the first time I saw them, I knew they were gonna be some moments together. Hope you enjoyed it. ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2- Bath time

_**Yo what's up guys! I'm back with more MaoMao and I decided, you know what, why don't we do one with just random moments of MaoMao and ADORABAT! (Sry has the caps lock on) anyway hope you enjoy this one. ;)**_

—-—

"Adorabat, get back here!"

"No way! Not a chance!" Adorabat said as she (yea I just realized she was a girl my bad) flew around the house trying to get away from MaoMao. The team just got back from fighting a mud monster and they were all messy so they had to take showers. MaoMao and Badgerclops already took showers and Adorabat was the only one who's dirty. And she didn't like baths. "Adorabat, you better get right back here this instant young lady!"

"NO!" Adorabat yelled as she flew up in the air where MaoMao couldn't reach her. MaoMao has patience with his friend, but sometimes he didn't. This, was one of those times. "If you don't get down from there, I'll never let you eat cereal for breakfast again." Adorabat widen her eyes. She loved cereal. Oh crap. Adorabat did as she was told as MaoMao grabbed her and held her securely so she couldn't fly away.

—-

Soon, MaoMao was filling the tub with water and it was almost done when he turned back to find Adorabat trying to escape. "Adorabat." He said as Adorabat quickly went back to her spot. MaoMao rolled his eyes and turned off the water. "Okay Adorabat time for your bath." Adorabat gulped and held on to a chair that was in the bathroom. MaoMao used his index finger to wiggle it against Adorabat's belly. Adorabat giggled and a soon as she let go of the chair, MaoMao quickly scooped her up. "Ha, gotcha."

"Hey, no fair."

"Life's never fair Adorabat." MaoMao said as he placed her in the tub. Adorabat pouted at her defeat. "I don't wanna take a bath."

"Too bad." MaoMao said as he grabbed the soap and rubbed it against Adorabat's foot. She started to giggle and wiggle. "Hey quit it MaoMao!"

"Stop wiggling."

"But it tickles." Adorabat said as she begin to laugh. MaoMao smiled and started to scrub the mud off of her ears. Adorabat moaned. "Mmmm feels nice." She said as she begin to relax a little more.

Once MaoMao was done bathing her, he picked her up out of the tub and dried her off. "So do you still hate baths or did you like this one?"

"I liked this one. Can I have another?"

"Tomorrow, young lady."

"Yea!" Adorabat said as she flew into MaoMao's arms as MaoMao started to carry her into her room. MaoMao smiled and whispered to himself as he looked at Adorabat. "My baby girl."

—-

_**So did you like my little surprise? I hope so! Anyway, gotta sleep. Cya ltr.**_


	3. Chapter 3- Not useless

_**Wahoo! I'm back with more writing! Time for some really good Adorabat and MaoMao moments. Enjoy**_

—

"Get that little bat!" The snake lord (Sry I don't know his name) said as his comrads were shooting at Adorabat. Adorabat accidentally flew over to there ship while she was flying around. Now the villains were trying to catch her. "Please, leave me alone." She said as she flew higher.

She flew with all her might, but even her wings had there limits. Soon, she lost all her strength and was crashing down. To her surprise, her fall wasn't as bad as she thought. It actually felt safe. The villains laughed at her demise. "Hahahaha such a puny little bat. Useless without her friends." Snake lord sis dad he stepped on her wing.

Adorabat sniffed and cried in pain. They were right. She is useless. She doesn't even have both of her legs. Who could love a one-legged flightless bat? Yea, no one.

Snake lord then, turned to his team. "Now boys, lets begin our plan."

"Not if I have anything to stop it!" All of them, even Adorabat, turned to the right to see both Badgerclops and MaoMao in there battle stance. "M-MaoMao." MaoMao turned to his friend and the moment he saw her wing, his eyes turned from green to red. His teeth sharpen more and his cat claws came out. "WHO! HURT! MY! _**DAUGHTER!"**_ The villains looked at each other as they ran away from the angry cat. The only one what was left was the snake lord. "Um well uh, I'll just uh…..bye!" Snake lord said as he quickly ran away with his goons.

Once MaoMao calmed down he and Badgerclops ran over to Adorabat. "Adorabat!"

"OMG dude, are you okay?" Adorabat wipes away a tear from her eyes and nodded. She trying to stand but her wing refused it. "Ow, ow, ow."

"Adorabat, it's okay." MaoMao said as he gently held her wing. "Badger?"

"Don't worry I can bandage it up." He said as he got out a first aid kit and begin to bandage up Adorabat's wing. "Ow, that hurts!"

"Don't worry, I'll be done soon." Badger said as he was soon finished with her wing. "There all done. Stay off that wing for a few days okay?"

"Okay." Adorabat said with a sad expression. "Adorabat what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Cmon tell me." MaoMao said as he got down on one knee. Adorabat sighed. "Do you really think I'm useless." MaoMao widen his eyes in shock. Why would she think something like that? "Of course not. Why would you even of such nonsense?"

"It's just that *sniff* you keep having to rescue me everyday because of me being small and-" MaoMao picked her and lifted her up on the air. "Whoa hey! What did you do that for-whoa Hahahaha this is cool- hey I can see HQ from here." Adorabat said as MaoMao kept lifting her up in the air a few times until he stopped. Soon, Adorabat was laughing. "Again, again!" MaoMao rolled his eyes and smiled. "See, if you weren't on our team, I never would've done that now would I?" He said as he begin to nuzzle her. Adorabat giggled. "I guess you're right."

"I know. I'm always right."

"That's so not true man!"

"Quiet you, let me hug my daughter."

—

_**Surprise surprise! Hope you liked it. Review for more!**_


	4. Chapter 4- Cheer up MaoMao

_**Hey guys! In my first chapter Adorabat was being tickled to death. Now it's MaoMao's turn to suffer the same fate! Hehehe. Enjoy.**_

—-

MaoMao has his face under his pillow moaning. He was having a bad day. One, he almost got kill by one of the monsters. And Adorabat had a close call from getting hurt and he blames himself. He felt so weak. And heroes aren't suppose to be weak.

A knock was heard from the door. "Come in." He said as he heard wings flapping and footsteps approach his bed. It was his friends Adorabat and Badgerclops. "Hey dude." Badgerclops said as he sat on the bed while Adorabat flew and landed on his head. "We didn't see you at breakfast today." Adorabat said as MaoMao groaned in response. "Cmon dude, you can't stay in here forever." MaoMao groaned again.

Badgerclops sighed. There was no way to get him out of his bed. Unless. "Hey Adorabat, c'mere." He said as he jestered Adorabat to fly into his shoulder. Once she did, he whispered in her ear his plan to get MaoMao. When he was done, Adorabat smiled and nodded as she flew back over to MaoMao again.

Adorabat opened up MaoMao's cape and when she saw his bare feet she begin to wiggle her little wings towards them like feathers. MaoMao flinched and decided to shift his movement but it did no good as he kept trying to get out of her grasp. "Hey hehehehehehe Adorabat stop!" Badgerclops smirked. His plan was working.

He then soon used his robotic arm to tickled MaoMao's belly. MaoMao was now laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA OH GOD STOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE STOP!" MaoMao said as he started to kick around. Adorabat flew off of his feet to his armpits. "Coochie coochie coo!" Adorabat said as she tickled his armpits while Badgerclops begin to hold him down. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ADORBAHAHAHAHAHAT STOP IT!"

"Bats don't listen to people."

"ADORABAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" MaoMao said as he was being tickled to death by his two friends.

The tickling lasted for about a couple more minutes until they finally stopped. MaoMao breathed heavily while covering his stomach to protect it from more tickling. "You two….will pay….for this."

"Sure we will." Adorabat said as she stuck her tongue out. "So do you feel better." Badgerclops asked s MaoMao sat up and nodded. "Yes I do. And….thanks. I really needed that. With all the monsters in pure heart valley, I was really tired. So thank you for that."

"No problem dude." Badgerclops said as he hugged his friend along with Adorabat. The hug lasted for a while until the three friends fell asleep in each other's arms.

—-

_**Liked it? Great! The next one will contain spoilers to the next episode that's happening tomorrow. So better watch it before you read it. Cya later guys. Bye.**_


	5. Chapter 5- Embarrassed MaoMao

_**Hey guys. I saw the new MaoMao episodes and they were so awesome! My favorite is Tanya Keys. If you haven't watched it, I suggest you don't read it. Anyway onto the story.**_

MaoMao was looking at a picture of his friend. No not Badgerclops. Tanya Keys. He may be a little irritated with her sometimes, but he always had feelings for her even when they were still partners.

Right now he was staring at an old picture when he and Tanya used to be kids. MaoMao sighed. "We were so young back then. And she's still so cute."

"Who's cute?" MaoMao turned around sharply at Adorabat who happened to be right behind him. "Adorbat! What're you doing?"

"I was playing video games with Badgerclops until I saw you. What're you doing?" MaoMao blushed. "Uh, n-nothing." he said as he quickly covered up the picture. "He's in love." Badgerclops said as he joined his friends. MaoMao blushed more. "I am NOT in love."

"Aw that's so cute." Adorabat said as she flew around MaoMao lovingly. "Who's the lucky girl?" Badgerclops asked. "I told you I'm not in love."

"This picture right here says otherwise." Adorabat said as she had the picture of Tanya on it. "Tanya Keys? I KNEW IT!" Adorabat said as she flew around happily. "Adorabat, gimme that pic." MaoMao said as he tried to reach for it but do to his size he couldn't. It made Adorabat laugh even more, and soon, Badgerclops was laughing too.

MaoMao was fully red now. "ADORABAT! GIMME THAT PHOTO!"

"Bats don't listen." she said as she flew higher. Then, MaoMao used all of his strength to leap up into the air and catch her. "Gotcha!" he said as Adorabat lost control and she and MaoMao were back on the ground. "And that, belongs to me." he said as he quickly grabbed the picture. "Aw, phuie." Adorabat said as she pouted. MaoMao smirked evilly. "Aw, is the wittle batty pouting?" Adorabat widen her eyes. "No, no, no I'm fine, totally fine." she said as MaoMao then begin to tickle her tummy. Adorabat laughed loudly as the tickle increased more. "NO MAOMAO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAPH IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IT TICKLES HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOAWD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Soon, MaoMao stopped hsi tickling session. "That'll teach you to mess with my things." he said as he, Adorabat, and Badgerclops was getting ready for bed.

Once, they were in there room, MaoMao got the bottom bunk with Adorabat in the middle and Badgerclops on the top. MaoMao then, wrapped himself up in a burrito. "Burritp, Burrito." Adorabat said as MaoMao looked up at her and rolled his eyes. Adorabat giggled and stuck her tongue out. "I tickle you tomorrow morning if you don't stop." Adorabat instantly put her tongue back in her mouth and went to sleep. MaoMao chuckled. "That's what I thought."

"I'm gonna draw pictures now."

"SHUT UP!

_**You're welcome people! I hope you enjoyed that one.**_


	6. Chapter 6- Just a little fun

_**So I made an OC. I wanted to name her Amy but I already had one named Amy so I chose Amia. She's Adorabat's twins sisters. She's pink and has the same personality as her sister. They both love him very much. Alright that's all you need to know about Amia. Onto the story.**_

—

The bat twins (that's what I'm calling them) we're flying around the HQ chasing each other wildly. "Ha! You can't catch me!"

"Yes I can!" Adorabat said as she tried to catch her sister. "Come back here!"

"Nanananana!" Amia said as she flew faster. The chase lasted for about a few more minutes until something caught her wing. "Explain yourselves." It was MaoMao with an annoyed expression. Amia looked down in sadness. "Uh we were uh…"

"Ha! Gotta sis!" Adorabat said as she zoomed right into her sister causing them both to fall into MaoMao's hands who surprisingly caught them. "Hehehe sorry." Adorabat said as she smiled nervously. MaoMao was still a little annoyed. "So, what happened?"

"We were just playing."

"Yea that's all." The twins said as they smiled. MaoMao only sighed. Sometimes it can be tough for the cat. "Alright just don't keep bumping into stuff okay?"

"Okay."

—-

It's been 2 hours and right now, MaoMao was tickling Adorabat while Amia was watching by the corner. "Who's ticklish, who's ticklish?" He said as he tickled her more. Amia watched as she tried not to smile. She never had anyone do that to her before. Except her sister. But that was a while ago. "HAHAHAHAHAHA MaoMao Stop it!" Adorabat said as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. It only made MaoMao chuckle as he started tickling her sides. "Goochie goochie goo!"

A few minutes later, he let her go and placed her on his lap. "So, how'd it feel?" MaoMao said as Adorabat breathed heavily. "That…...was torture."

"Well that's what you get when you're being tickled. And as for Amia." MaoMao turned around to see Amia hiding behind the corner. Amia gulped. "It's your turn."

"Eep." Before Amia could begin to fly, MaoMao pounced on her like a lion and grabbed on her with his mouth careful not to hurt her. Once he caught his prey, he released her and put her in his arms. "Now if I remember, your weak spot is right…...over….here." He said as he had a smirk on his face and tickled her belly. Amia laughed so loud she could've woken up pure heart valley. "Goochie goochie goo Amia." He said as he tickled faster. "HAHAHAHAHAHA MaoMao!"

"Don't worry sis, I'll save you." Adorabat tried to fly up to MaoMao to see if she can release her sister, but it did no good as MaoMao grabbed her wing and put her in his arms next to his sister. "Looks likes someone hasn't learned her lesson yet." He said as he tickled them both. The twins couldn't stop laughing for so long, they were afraid they'd pull something. MaoMao laughed along too.

He soon, let them go and they were both breathing heavily. MaoMao chuckled. "That was fun, I should do that more often." He said as he kissed there cheeks. The girls giggled as he tossed them in the air like he was juggling them. "Hahaha!" The both said as he hugged him. "Well, I think the funs over girls. Time for bed."

"Aw."

—-

As MaoMao walked inside the bedroom, he saw that Badgerclops was already asleep. He smiled and put both of the twins inside there bed. "Now get some sleep, before I tickle you to sleep." MaoMao said as Adorabat and Amia nodded fast and were soon asleep together. MaoMao smiled and went to the bottom bunk. He then, wrapped himself into a burrito and went to sleep.

_**Alright, phew! That took me 2 days so you better be thankful. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that. Request are open for people who have a lot of ideas.**_

_**Amy: Creator!**_

_**What?**_

_**Amy: People keep commenting on our TF prime story when it should be in our MaoMao story.**_

_**GRRRRRR! (sighs) I'm fine! Please tell the other people about this cause it's getting on my nerves. Anyway, see you in the next chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7- The care for depression

_**Sry I haven't responded in a while. I had writers block.**_

Amia and Adorabat were feeling...depressed. Something happened, but they didn't wanna talk about it. Amia would usually be optimistic just like Adorabat, but for the last couple of weeks, they've been quiet. The only 'fun' thing they'll do is look at drawings that they made together.

One drawing was of them being heroes. Amia was flying through the sky along with her sister wearing battled armour made of gold and light. They were also posing because, hey, who doesn't love to pose?

Right now, they were sitting on the bed looking at the drawings. They were super depressed today. MaoMao was walking through HQ when he noticed the bat twins in the room. He sighed. "That's it." he said as he walked over to the bats. "Twins, get up." he said in a firm voice. The bats looked at him surprised by his tone. "Now." MaoMao said as the twins immediately got up from the bed and stood in front of him. "Training room."

"But-"

"Training room. Don't make me say it again." MaoMao said as he and the twins went into the training room.

Once they arrived, he motioned for them to sit on a mat. The twins sat in a meditating position. MaoMao sat in front of them and did the same thing. "Now think deeply." he said as he began to meditate. The twins looked at each other confused by why he would do this but did as he was told anyway.

_Amia opened her eyes to see a whole lot of stars. "Whoa." she said as she saw her sister on her right. "What is this place?" Adorabat asked as she saw that she and her sister were ghouls. It didn't surprise them due to the fact it happened to them more than once. "This is the dream zone." Both girls turned around to see MaoMao with his arms crossed. "This is a zone where we can express your feelings. Now, let's start with you two. What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing." Adorabat was quick to say that as MaoMao glared at her suspiciously. "I'll ask again, what's wrong?" When the twins didn't say anything, MaoMao shrugged. "Alright." he said as he snapped his fingers._

_Instantly, a strong force pushed the twins up towards a wall. It then, strapped there arms and legs against some rope. They were trapped. "Hey, what's going on?!"_

"_Let us go MaoMao!" Amia said as she and her sister struggled to get out of his grasp. MaoMao only chuckled. "I could but I'm not sure if I can. You see, I'm only allowed to do two things in the dream zone. I chose to trap both of you so you wouldn't escape." he said with a smirk. The twins were waiting for him to say the other thing. "So...what was the second one?" Adorabat asked. "Well, I didn't know exactly what will make you happy so I stuck with one thing. Tickling." The twins widen their eyes in fright. He was going to tickle them. "T-Tickle?"_

"_W-We're not ticklish anymore. R-Right Adorabat?"_

"_Y-Yea, t-that's right." Adorabat and Amia said with a nervous smile. It only made MaoMao smirk more. "I don't think that's correct. I believe you're lying to me." The twins shook their heads rapidly. "N-No, no, no, no, of course not."_

"_W-We'd never lie to a hero." Amia said nervously. "Alright, then we'll have to prove it then." MaoMao said as he snapped his fingers again. A giant feather appeared in front of the twins. The twin gulped. "Now, who should I start with? The youngest or the oldest?" MaoMao said as Adorabat started to struggle again. "You know what, sense Adorabat's struggling, I guess I'll start with her." MaoMao said as he moved his index finger to control the giant feather. He started to wiggle the feather onto Adorabat's foot sense the other one was a peg-leg. Adorabat started to laugh like crazy. "MaoMao hahahahahahahahahahahaha stop it!"_

"_Stop what?"_

"_T-Tickling hahahahahahahahahahaha mehehehehehehehehehehehe!"_

"_Oh but I'm not tickling you, it's the feather that's doing the work." MaoMao said even though he was lying._

_MaoMao then moved closer to Adorabat with the feather still tickling her. He used his other finger to trace down her stomach. It made Adorabat's face turn red from holding too much laughter. "Aw does that tickle?" The moment MaoMao asked that question, Adorabat immediately burst out in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MAOMAO HAHAHAHAHAHA STAPH IT!" Adorabat said as MaoMao used all of his fingers on his left hand to tickle her belly. She was really ticklish there._

"_Now for the grand finale." MaoMao said as he buried his whole face into Adorabat's stomach. She knew exactly what he was gonna do to her. And there was no escape. "N-No p-please." She said as MaoMao lifted his head. "There is a way out of this."_

"_Never!"_

"_Oh well, you had your chance." MaoMao said as he buried his face under her stomach again and this time, he blew hard making fart noises. Adorabat laughed hysterically and threw her head back. "HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She said as she tried to move a little but she was stuck by the ropes._

_After a while of tickling, MaoMao stopped to give her some air. "So, was that torture?" MaoMao asked as Adorabat only nodded. "Alright, now onto the big girl." MaoMao said as Amia widen her eyes in fear. "M-MaoMao n-no Please." She said as MaoMao moved his finger to motion for the feather to follow. "Alright big sister, now it's your turn." MaoMao said as the feather then started to tickle Amia's ears. Amia couldn't help but giggle. "MaoMao hehehehehehehehe staph it!"_

"_Stop what?"_

"_The tickling hehehehehehehehehe!"_

"_I don't know What're you talking about."_

"_MaoMao hehehehehehehehe!" Amia said as he feather moved down to her feet and started to tickle her there. "Hahahahahahhahaha nohohohohohohohohoho not me fehehehehehehehehehehehehehet."_

_MaoMao walked over to her like he did with Adorabat and buried his face in her stomach. Amia already started to giggled. "No hahahahahahahaha not that! Please not thahahahahahahahahahahahat."_

"_You must pay for your crimes." MaoMao said under her stomach as he began to blow hard making fart noises like he did with Adorabat._

_Sense Amia was more ticklish on her stomach then her sister, it didn't take long for her to start laughing like a maniac._

_Soon, MaoMao stopped. "Now tell me!" He said as the twins looked at each other. They didn't wanna let him down, but they knew if they didn't tell him, they'll be laughing their heads off every time someone even slightly touched him. Finally, the twins sighed. "Okay, we'll talk."_

"_Wise choice." MaoMao said as he snapped his fingers and the wall disappeared. The twins were free but the feather was still there. "Alright, now spill the beans." He said with a stern look._

_The twins looked at each other and sighed. "We're failing our classes in school." MaoMao widen his eyes. "The only high grade we have is a B in PE. The teacher said that we'll never make it to college." Amia said with tears in her eyes. "We didn't wanna tell you because we didn't wanna let you down." Adorabat said as the twins hugged each other and started to cry._

_MaoMao didn't know what to say to them. He didn't feel any rage or doubt. Instead...he felt...happy. Not happy that they were failing, but happy that they were finally telling him the truth. He went over to the twins and hugged them. "It's okay. We'll help you, I promise."_

"_R-Really?"_

"_Does this answer your question?" MaoMao asked as he blew a raspberry in Amia's cheek which made her giggle. He then did the same thing win Adorabat and he got the same reaction. "Now, it's time to go back into reality." MaoMao said as he and the twins closed there eyes and concentrated._

—-

When they opened there eyes, they were back into reality. They were all in the same position as before. "So, how do you feel?" MaoMao asked. The twins smiled. "Happy." They said as they hugged MaoMao again. That caused MaoMao to fall over into his back and laugh.

They each nuzzled each other. "We love you MaoMao." The twins said as MaoMao smiled more. "I love you too."

—

_**Boom, baby! Took me forever! Yay better be thankful! Anyway, have a nice day!**_


End file.
